2011 Octane Gain 400
The 2011 Octane Gain 400 at Charlotte Motor Speedway is race number 15. Rookies Lane Locke, Speedy Comet and Bobby Roadtesta enter here. This was Lee Revkins, Winford Bradford Rutherford and Slider Petrolski last Octane Gain 400. The Race On lap 68, Terry Kargas launches Ralph Carlow and catapults him in the catch fence like Indy Car racer Liam Jackson did to Geoff Krossnof in the 1986 Indycar 500. Krossnof tragically died in the crash after his body was reduced to metal parts. Liam Jackson in future interview said the Kargas/Carlow crash was a cruel reminder of the death of Krossnof. Carlow survived and missed two races and got replaced by his brother Jordan. 15 laps later, on lap 83, Rev-N-Go Racer will blow on fire his engine. He was injured and was okay, but will miss two races. Another major crash happens on lap 165 when Dud Throttleman suddenly turns into the wall and hits it hard. A piece of debris from Dud actually hit a fan in the left eye causing him to go blind. Dud misses two races. Brick Yardley punctures a tire on lap 189 causing him to retire from the lead. Cal Weathers wins with Lightning Mcqueen 2nd and Winford Bradford Rutherford 3rd. Bobby Swift finishes 13th. Trivia # The Minecraft Death Sound debuts here when Dud said "Oh (Censored)!" Transcript The Kargas/Carlow Crash Bob: TROUBLE! Kargas launches Carlow INTO the catch fence and wall! Darrell: Oh my god! Carlow is spinning and is hurt! He lands on his wheels! Man! I thought this was only possible in Indy Car. Bob: Yeah how could I forget Geoff Krossnof! That was a brutal death. Pinkie would have nightmares for YEARS if she saw that one. Darrell: Good thing she was not an announcer for Indycar. That was Joe Allen Foyt and David Hobbscap! (Indycar announcers from 1960 to present) (Ralph team radio) Ralph's crew chief: Ralph? RALPH? RALPH???? Ralph: I'm alive... Although quite injured for sure. Where is Bobby Swift? Ralph's crew chief: Ambulance will pick you up soon you are hurt badly. Ralph: I know that, it was a OW! Big crash. I got launched into a wall what did you expect. OW! Dang it I think I will miss about 15 races with a crash like that OW THAT HURTS! Rev-N-Go Racer Crash Darrell: Oh no! The Rev N Go racer blows his engine and has smoke coming out of him! Bob: He hits the wall! (Rev N Go radio) Rev N Go Racer: Oh no my engine blew up. I'm out of the race! Rev N Go crew chief: Yup, looks like it. Dud Throttleman Crash Bob: What's this? DUD THROTTLEMAN LOSES CONTROL AND HITS THE WALL! Wait hang on there are reports a piece coming from him hit a fan in the eye! Darrell: This reminds be of ERNIE getting hit by THE KING'S SPOILER! OH MAN! Bob: It is confirmed that a red male 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 was the victim. An ambulance will arrive shortly to take him! What a chaotic race! Carlow's crash,Rev N Go Racer's crash and now Throttleman's crash. (Dud Team Radio) Dud: Oh (Minecraft Death Sound)! That was not good I heard someone screaming. Dud's crew chief: A debris hit a fan. He will be sent to hospital but so will you. Results 1. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 2. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 3. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps 4. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 5. Rex Revler - 200 laps 6. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 7. Apple Racer - 200 laps 8. Jack Depost - 200 laps 9. Brian Spark - 200 laps 10. Speedy Comet - 200 laps 11. Chip Gearings - 200 laps 12. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 13. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 14. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 15. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 16. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 17. Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps 18. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 19. Lane Locke - 200 laps 20. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 21. Buck Bearingly - 200 laps 22. T.G Castlenut - 200 laps 23. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 24. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 25. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 26. Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps 27. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 28. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 29. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 30. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 31. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 32. Brick Yardley - 188 laps (tire exploded) 33. Dud Throttleman - 164 laps (crashed with one of his debris being on a red Nissan Skyline's mouth) 34. Rev-N-Go Racer - 82 laps (crashed due to engine fire) 35. Terry Kargas - 67 laps (crashed and hits Carlow in an Indy Car-like crash) 36. Ralph Carlow - 66 laps (missed one lap and crashed by Kargas)